Two dimensional codes are used in various situations to provide information to a user having a device capable of decoding the two dimensional code. The two dimensional code may include various types of information, such as information identifying characteristics and/or ownership of an object, such as piece of furniture, a delivery address of a product being shipped, or a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for accessing information via a computer network.
Typically, the two dimensional code is placed at a location on an object, such as a display device, a sign, a photograph, a video or a document, separate from any textual or graphical content (i.e. wording, artwork, photograph, video or graphics) that may be included on the object. Use of separate locations for graphical content and the two dimensional codes consumes space on the object that may be better used to provide even more graphical or textual content and/or space that may be used for more prominent brand identification.
It would beneficial to combine both textual or graphical content and two dimensional codes in a manner that does not diminish the aesthetic attributes of the textual or graphical content and also enables efficient decoding of the two dimensional code.